


Love Me Like a River Does

by Little_oblivion



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: But I just couldnt help myself, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, You Have Been Warned, inspired by a tumblr post, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_oblivion/pseuds/Little_oblivion
Summary: When Christen Press gets the chance to tour the Ertz's historic home, she jumps at the chance, but she ends up with more than she could have ever imagined.(Yeah, this is a threesome starring the Ertzs and CP. What of it)
Relationships: Christen Press/Julie Johnston/Zach Ertz, Julie Johnston/Christen Press, Zach Ertz/Julie Johnston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Love Me Like a River Does

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo months ago I wrote a little story called Think of Anything where CP works as an adult video performer, and I wrote a scene where she does a scene with Zach and Julie Ertz. This led to much teasing in the group message about how goddamn hot those three are and the I saw this tumblr post (https://fuck-wizard.tumblr.com/post/183761670935/when-will-a-husband-and-wife-who-are-widely) and somehow this 5K word porn one shot just HAPPENED. Blame Heath17_KO5, lesbianrobinhood, and blake0tyler.
> 
> Anyway, this is PORN and you should not read if that's not your jam, and I hope you enjoy.

As soon as Alex heard what Christen was planning, she told her she was crazy.

“Seriously, Chris? The old Monroe place? That place is… beyond creepy.” She gave almost comical shiver. “I’m 95% sure it’s haunted.”

Christen laughed, pulling on her dress. “It is not.”

“It might be! You don’t know! All I’m saying is that the Monroes lived there for years, a super wealthy, super prominent family. Then one day, poof, gone without a trace, without a single hint. And the house sat on the market for _years_ CP, because no one in their right mind wanted to move in.”

“Uh, or no one in their right mind who happened to be sitting on two million dollars moved to Philadelphia.” She rolled her eyes and picked up her earring from the dresser.

“Either way. And then suddenly this mysterious, beautiful couple shows up in the city and buys it without so much as batting an eye.”

“What? Pretty people can’t recognize good architecture?”

“They’re weird!” Alex insisted, throwing herself back on Christen’s bed. “There’s something… off about them.”

“Listen, it’s not that big of a deal. My professor wants us to all take a tour of local historical homes and I picked the Monroe Mansion. Because it’s gorgeous! Built in 1910, it probably still has some of the original staircases, maybe a stained-glass window if I’m lucky!”

Alex shook her head. “We have very different definitions of lucky.”

“It’s going to be fine. The wife seemed super nice when she invited me over.”

“And also what was with the dinner invite? You just need to look at their house, it’s weird that they’re making it a whole thing.”

“Or just nice!” Christen put her hands on her hips. “Stop freaking out. I’m just going to go over there, take a tour of their house for my paper, have a nice dinner with her and her husband, and come home. It’s seriously not that big of a deal.”

Alex dragged herself upright to stare at Christen. “I cannot believe you’re about to go over to that creepy house and get straight up white girl murdered.”

“Alex.” Christen rolled her eyes.

“What if they’re in the mafia? Or some like, weird ponzi scheme? Or what if they’re vampires?!”

She sighed, pulling a cardigan over her sundress. “Vampires Alex? Seriously?”

“I don’t know!”

Christen walked over and kissed Alex on the top of the head. “You’re worrying over nothing. I’m about to have what you would consider to be the world’s most boring night ever, But I’ll have my phone on me the whole time, okay?”

Alex sighed. “Fine. But could you like, make a last will and testament before you go? Something I can turn over to the police to prove I had nothing to do with your untimely death?”

Christen picked up her purse from her desk and gestured out the door of her single room. “Goodbye Alex…”

She stood up from the bed and walked into the hallway, watching as Christen locked the door behind her. “Don’t forget to text me!”

Christen did feel a little nervous as she typed the house’s address into her phone and started the journey across town, but she blamed it on Alex getting into her head. She had been feeling just fine, excited even, before her friend had opened her big mouth. As she pulled into the expensive neighborhood, the sky seemed to darken. The wind began to kick up, whipping through the trees and nearly making Christen miss the turn off. She eased her little car into the driveway and stared up at the house before her.

The pictures truly hadn’t done it justice. Like she had tried to tell Alex, it was an architect student’s dream. A 1910 brick construction in a traditional style, it stood tall among the lush green landscaping. The white trim made the windows loom like eyes, as if the house was staring back at her, appraising her, trying to ascertain her worth. She got out of her car, pulling her purse higher on her shoulder.

Something wet splattered against her face, making her jump. She lifted her face to the sky, and at that moment it broke open, a torrent of rain beginning to fall. She gave a squeal and hurried up the driveway, her sandals slapping at the porch as she darted for the door.

She looked around but didn’t see a doorbell. Instead she lifted the heavy brass knocker, hitting it sharply against the door to be heard over the sudden rainfall. After several moments, the door eased open.

Julie Ertz was about Christen’s height and size, but that’s where the resemblance ended. Christen’s skin was tan, a combination of her heritage and hours spent outside in the sun, but Mrs. Ertz’s skin was so pale it almost seemed translucent. Her eyes were blue, unlike Christen’s pale green. Her white blonde hair fell in straight sheets, something Christen couldn’t help but eye jealousy as her own dark hair began to curl furiously from being caught in the rain.

“Hi! You must be Christen, come in, come in.” She stepped aside and Christen did so, trying her best not to drip all over their foyer. “Oh you poor thing, you’re absolutely drenched. Here, go ahead and take off your shoes, I’ll grab you a towel.” She quickly walked down the hall, her heels clicking against the wooden floors. Christen did as she was told, glancing around as she did. To her delight, the grand wooden staircase to her left did appear to be original. She pulled out her phone to get a picture but was dismayed to find her bag had gotten wet too. “Shit,” she whispered under her breath.

“Everything okay?” She snapped back to attention to find Mrs. Ertz back in front of her.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, it’s just my phone. It somehow also got soaked in the dash up the driveway.”

“Oh no,” Mrs. Ertz said, her eyebrows furrowing. “Is it ruined?”

“No, no I’m sure it’s fine. When I get home I’ll put it in rice and hopefully that will help.”

“Well why don’t we put it in some now? That way you have it back in action for your drive home.”

“That would be great, actually. Thank you.”

Mrs. Ertz smiled. “The kitchen is through here.”

Christen followed her, trying to take in details about countertops and cabinets but finding herself more than a little distracted by the dress Mrs. Ertz was wearing. It was long and black, a gauzy sort of material that Christen didn’t know the name of but could appreciate the way it swirled around the woman’s legs as she walked. It had long, see through sleeves and a plunging neckline, one Christen found herself staring at when Mrs. Ertz turned around.

“Christen?”

“Sorry,” she blurted.

She tilted her head to one side. “For what?”

 _For ogling you when I am very aware that you’re a married woman._ “My um, my language earlier. It’s not polite.”

Mrs. Ertz tossed back her head with a laugh. “Oh sweetheart, don’t apologize. Besides, I doubt that’s the worst thing that will come out of somebody’s mouth tonight.” She held out her hand. “Your phone?”

“Oh! Right.” Christen unlocked it, sending a text to Alex to let her know her phone got wet and that she would text her when she could. Then she turned it off and handed it over.

Mrs. Ertz pointed out several key features of the kitchen and Christen nodded along, hoping this all stuck in her memory for her paper.

“And from here is the dining room.” She gestured through an archway.

“Will… will Mr. Ertz not be joining us?”

She smiled again, her teeth gleaming white against her dark lipstick. “He’ll join us momentarily. Wouldn’t want him to miss out on the fun, would we?”

They made their way through the dining room, the formal living room, the parlor with it’s polished grand piano. There was a guest bedroom on the main floor and then Christen followed her upstairs, her fingers playing over the mahogany bannister.

Mrs. Ertz led her into a study, and that’s where they found Mr. Ertz. He was behind an antique desk, pouring over several sheets of paper when she pushed open the French doors. He glanced up and spotted them, standing up with a big smile. He buttoned his maroon suit jacket as he walked forward. “You must be Christen.”

“Yes. Hello.”

He took her hand. “What do you think so far?”

“It’s absolutely beautiful,” she gushed, turning to look at the built-in bookshelves and the marble fireplace with it’s crackling fire. “Mrs. Ertz has already shown me the downstairs level.”

She laughed, putting an arm around Christen’s shoulders. “Oh you don’t have to call me that, just Zach and Julie is fine. I think tonight we can all be on a first name basis, don’t you think?” She rubbed absent mindedly at Christen’s arm. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t realize how wet your cardigan still was, you must be freezing. Here, why don’t you take it off and we’ll leave it here to dry by the fire? And then I can grab you a wrap of some sort to keep warm.”

“Oh, that would be…” Mrs. Ertz’s- no, Julie’s fingernails just barely scratched against Christen’s skin as she helped her out of it, breaking her out in goosebumps. Julie placed it on the back of one of the armchairs and led them out of the study. Several more guestrooms and bathrooms, each impeccably decorated, and then she was led into the master bedroom.

A massive four poster bed loomed in the middle of one wall, dark swaths of fabric tied back to reveal mountains of plush pillows. Christen found her eyes riveted to the sight as Julie slipped past into the closet. Zach leaned against the armoire dominating the side wall.

“So. Do you like what you’ve seen so far?”

“I…” She swallowed, her mouth strangely dry all of a sudden. “It’s all incredible.”

He chuckled slightly. “Part of that will be Julie. She has a way with words. She opens her mouth and suddenly you find yourself in the most surprising of situations.”

“Here we are!” Julie said, stepping out with an emerald green pashmina scarf. “I know it’s just for dinner, but I thought the green would look nice with your eyes.”

Christen accepted it, wrapping it around her shoulders and burrowing into the soft warmth. Julie took a step closer. “Yes. Perfect.” She brushed at a curl that had fallen into her eyes. “Now… are you hungry?”

That’s not the exact word Christen would use to describe what she was feeling, but nodded anyway.

“Then let’s eat,” Zach supplied easily.

Dinner was a lovely affair. Zach and Julie asked about her studies, seeming genuinely interested as they all ate their pasta.

“You know, I think it’s wonderful you’re studying architecture, Christen,” Julie said, a glass of dark red wine held between long fingers. “The more women that get into STEM the better, don’t you think?” Her eyes flickered over to her husband.

He smirked back. “I’ve always found that everything runs more smoothly when a woman is in charge.”

“I’m sorry Christen, I meant for there to be dessert, but I ended up burning the tart.”

“Oh, it’s really okay.”

“Are you a desserts person?” she asked.

She nodded. “I have a pretty decent sweet tooth, yeah.”

“You sound like Julie,” Zach smiled.

She shrugged slightly. “What can I say? I’m a woman of simple pleasures.”

A flash of lightening came through the windows, seeming harsh and unnatural as it disrupted the muted ambient lighting of the dining room. Moments later a crash of thunder sounded through the room, making Christen jump.

Zach crossed to the window, pulling aside the sheer curtains to peer out. “Jeez, it’s really coming down out there.”

“Is it?” Julie asked.

“Yeah. I can’t even see the back fence.” He turned back to look at Christen. “I don’t know how I feel about you driving in this.”

She crossed to peer out next to him. “Oh god…” He was right, the rain was heavy enough to make even the most experienced driver pause, and Christen was decidedly not. Besides, all it took was one sharp curve and her tiny car would be out of control. “You really weren’t kidding. Um, okay.” Her mind whirled, trying to figure out a plan.

“Y’know Christen… as you’ve seen, we have more spare rooms than we could need. And with it raining so hard and it being so late, it would be irresponsible for us to let you back out on to the road tonight. Why don’t you just stay?”

Christen turned to look at her and found Julie much closer than she had expected. “No, I really couldn’t put you out like that. I don’t want to be in the way.”

“Nonsense,” Julie said immediately. “You’re not in anyone’s way. And I think we will all feel so much better it you stay the night.”

“I don’t know…”

“It’s entirely your choice, of course. What do you want?”

Christen couldn’t look away from her eyes. “I want… to stay.”

She smiled. “Oh good. Why don’t we find you something a little more comfortable to slip into then?” Christen nodded and Julie took her hand, gently leading her upstairs.

When Christen came out of the en suite wearing the long, white silk nightgown she had been provided, she found Julie sitting on her bed.

“Oh good, it fit okay?”

“Yeah.” Christen placed her dress on top of the dresser and crossed her arms, unsure of what to do with herself.

“Christen,” Julie started softly, “I know we didn’t offer earlier since you were going to be driving, but since you’re staying… We usually have a little nightcap before bed. Would you like to join?”

Christen found herself nodding and with another wide smile Julie led her from the room. She was taken down the hallway and into the study they had been in earlier. Her eyes fell on her cardigan, still drying on the back of the chair.

“Christen?” She glanced up to see Julie standing next to a door she hadn’t noticed earlier. Julie held out her hand and Christen once again followed her.

Inside she found a small sitting room. There was another fireplace, the flames burning much lower. In front was a low, dark green velvet settee, a white fur rug gracing the floor in front of it. On the settee sat Zach. His maroon suit jacket had been abandoned somewhere between the dining room and here, and his shirtsleeves had been rolled up, revealing muscled forearms. His tie was loosened around his neck, and his arm was draped across the back of the couch, a tumbler of amber liquid in his hand.

“Well aren’t I the lucky one tonight?” he said with a grin. “Not one but two beautiful ladies.”

Christen blushed a deep crimson.

“What would you like to drink?” Julie asked.

“Just… whatever you’ve having is fine. Wine, if you have it.”

Julie’s breath ghosted across her ear from behind. “Why don’t you go take a seat?” Christen did, nervously running her hands up and down her thighs.

“Are you cold?” Zach asked. “I can stoke the fire if you would like.”

“No, I’m warming up.”

Julie handed her a glass of wine. “Room for me to squeeze in?” She settled on Christen’s other side, taking a sip from her own glass. “Your hair really is a work of art.”

She pushed it aside. “It’s being extra crazy at the moment, due to the rain.”

“Crazy doesn’t mean less beautiful, does it baby?”

Zach laughed, choosing to just take another sip from his glass.

“And your skin. It’s so smooth.”

“You’re one to talk,” Christen said before she could stop herself.

Julie seemed to ease just a little closer. “Oh? Have you been looking at my skin?”

“I…” Christen lifted her eyes and suddenly caught their reflection in an antique mirror across the room from them. It was warped and blurry with time, showing a juxtaposition of colors like a masterpiece by Picasso: the white of her night gown, the black of Julie’s dress, the green velvet beneath them, the paleness of Julie’s hand reaching out for her.

Her fingers barely grazed Christen’s chin, turning her face just enough so that they could look at her. “I think you’re very beautiful,” Julie whispered. “Something to be worshipped.”

Christen blushed, her heart stuttering in her chest. “You’re gorgeous,” Christen breathed.

Julie smiled slyly. “I was hoping you thought so.” Her lips met Christen’s, something soft and delicate, but oh so warm. Christen kissed back, letting herself be pulled in by her lips, her tongue, the smell of her skin.

A hand that was far too big to be Julie’s was on her back, the heat of it burning through her nightgown. She pulled back slightly, resisting Julie’s hooded eyes begging her for more, and turned to find Zach watching them intently, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Here’s how this goes,” Julie said. “First you. Then you. Then me. And then all three of us.” Christen swallowed and Julie chuckled into her ear. “How does that sound, sweetheart?”

She glanced back and forth between the two of them. On one hand, a voice in the back of her head (one that sounded an awful lot like Alex), was insisting that she didn’t actually know these people, that she couldn’t trust them. But on the other hand… she wanted them. She wanted this. They wanted her. And what kind of idiot turns down not one but two beautiful people asking you into bed with them?

“That sounds perfect.”

“Great,” Julie said, and then Zach’s hand was on her cheek, turning her so that he could kiss her. He was all man where Julie had been so deliciously feminine. She felt Julie tug the glass of wine from her hand, and she used this new found freedom to smooth her hands through his hair, delighting in the way the short strands rubbed against her palms. They kissed for several minutes, until his hands strayed from her cheek and bicep, instead encircling her waist, pulling her into him.

It was then that Julie’s hands gasped her shoulders, pulling her back. “Now baby, we already decided that since Christen is the guest of honor she gets to go first.” She put her chin on Christen’s shoulder, giving him a look as her hands smoothed over Christen’s thighs.

“I’m not arguing with you,” he replied.

“Christen honey, why don’t you help Zach out of his tie?” She did as she suggested, leaning forward and loosening the knot until she could pull it free from his collar. Julie took the tie from her. “And unbutton his shirt?”

One by one, the buttons slipped through the fabric, until the shirt was hanging open, baring his toned stomach to Christen’s eyes. Julie had stood up from the settee, returning their glasses to the bar cart, but now she was standing beside them. She grinned at Christen then bent to kiss her husband hard on the mouth.

Christen was so busy watching the way their lips moved together that she nearly missed Julie using his tie to bind his hands together.

“Hey!”

She hummed and gave him one last peck. “Christen is first, and you get to watch.” She made her way to the opposite side of the couch, draping herself against the corner, one foot on the ground, one on the settee, then pulled Christen back to lean against her chest.

Her touches started soft and sporadic; a thumb pressing at her jaw, an index finger skating across her collarbone. Each one made shivers run through her body, making her lean harder into Julie.

“She’s sensitive, baby,” Julie crooned, and even though she wasn’t speaking to Christen the words made her groan, clenching her legs together.

“Then maybe you should touch her,” Zach told her, his voice low and gruff.

“You mean like this?” She cupped both of Christen’s breasts through the thin silk and she gasped. Her thumbs gently stroked up and down, finding her nipples and applying just the right amount of pressure to make Christen suck in a sharp breath. “See? Sensitive.”

“You’re teasing her. Not being very nice.”

Julie pressed her lips to Christen’s pulse point, kissing upward until she caught her ear lobe between her teeth. “I’m very nice. Just you wait, sweetheart.”

The straps of her nightgown were lowered slowly, baring more and more of Christen’s skin, until she was bare from the belly button up, giving Julie room to play. Her hands were all over her chest, stroking, kneading, rolling her nipples between her finger until Christen was groaning, shuffling back against Julie in want of more.

And oh did she get it.

Slowly but surely the hem of her gown was inched upwards until the whole thing was bunched at her waist, leaving her plain blue cotton underwear in plain view. For one moment, Christen wanted to be embarrassed by them, but no more had the thought crossed her mind and Julie’s fingers were tucked into the waistband, pulling them down her legs.

Christen could do nothing but watch Zach watch them, his eyes dark and his mouth slightly open. One of her legs was guided to the ground next to Julie’s, spreading her wide for Zach to see and Julie to explore.

Her hand dipped between Christen’s folds, gathering the moisture she found there and then moving her fingers higher, circling her clit, pulling a soft groan from Christen’s lips.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes… yes…” Christen panted.

“Such a good girl for me. So beautiful, so wet…” Julie’s free hand dipped between her legs again. She brought them to her lips, licking away Christen’s arousal. “Oh Zach. Wait until you taste her.”

“Please,” Christen begged, her voice cracking. “I need more.” And just like that, two of Julie’s fingers were slipping inside of her. Her jaw dropped, this had to be some sort of dream.

“Rub her clit faster,” Zach groaned from the opposite side of the couch.

“Like this?” Julie sped up and Christen couldn’t silence her strangled groan. Her fingers pressed deeper, harder, and suddenly Christen was comeing, her legs shaking, her back arching and her head pressing into Julie’s shoulder. As her body worked it’s way down, Julie slowly eased off until she was just stroking Christen’s thighs.

“That feel good, baby?” Christen nodded, swallowing hard as she tried to remember how to speak. “Well we’re not through yet.” Zach leaned forward, presenting his tied hands to Christen. “Go ahead, untie him.”

Christen did so, her tingling fingers fumbling a bit with the knots, but eventually the tie fell to the ground and Zach’s hands were underneath her knees, pulling her so that she was lying along the couch, her head in Julie’s lap. Then his head was between her legs, his tongue swiping through her still sensitive folds.

She grasped at the back of his head, keening as she pulled him closer. It felt like his mouth was everywhere, devouring her. She forced her eyes open and found Julie staring down at her, watching her with hungry eyes as she smoothed her hair away from her face. Zach pulled one of her legs to rest over his shoulder, getting a better angle and Christen moaned again. It seemed like it was only a few minutes before she was coming again, her entire body on fire. They let her gather her breath, taking several minutes before she was able to struggle upright on the couch.

“Wow,” she breathed, making the two of them laugh.

“Yeah, he has that effect with his tongue.”

“’m not complaining,” she managed to gasp, and they laughed again.

“Let me up,” Julie said, tapping her fingers across Christen’s shoulder. She stood up from the settee and walked to the middle of the room. She looked back and forth between Christen and Zach as her fingers found a hidden zipper in her black gown, pulling it down and easing the dress off. When she was standing in nothing but a black strapless bra and a matching thong, she beckoned to Christen with one finger, sinking down onto the rug.

Christen joined her- how could she not? -and cupped the back of Julie’s head, her fingers playing over her silky blonde strands as she kissed her deeply. The rug was so soft under her knees, and she guided Julie to lay on her back, pulling away from her lips to kiss along her jaw, the column of her neck. She unfastened her bra with a flick of her fingers and tossed it aside. She captured a nipple between her lips, sucking softly, nibbling ever so slightly to earn a sharp gasp.

“Yes… oh Christen… your mouth…” Christen released her nipple, smirking up at Julie, whose face was now a picture of open, unconcealed want, and began to kiss down her stomach. When she reached the apex of her legs, she laid several open mouthed kisses on Julie’s clit through the thin fabric of her thong. Julie’s fingers wound their way into Christen’s hair, urging her even closer. She hooked her fingers into the lace band of the thong and pulled it down Julie’s long legs.

She licked through Julie’s folds, her arousal sweet on Christen’s tongue. She turned her head slightly, looking at Zach as Julie’s head fell back, hitting the rug covered floor with a dull thud. He was sitting on the edge of the settee, his pants opened and pulled down to reveal himself, stroking up and down as his eyes remained riveted to the way Julie’s legs were spread wide, giving Christen access.

She returned to the task at hand, licking once more through Julie’s folds before nudging higher to circle her clit. Julie groaned, her fingers tightening in Christen’s hair, and she began to flick her tongue, working against the older woman with abandon, easing her fingers inside.

“You’re so wet,” Zach groaned out. “I can see it from here, I can smell it.”

“She’s so good. She… Ugh, that’s all because of you, sweetheart. Fuck yes, suck my clit.”

Christen did as instructed and Julie’s legs tightened around her head, her walls tightened around her fingers. She pushed in just a little bit harder, searching for just the right spot, curling the pads of her fingers upwards, and then Julie was coming, hard. Her back arched off of the ground and she pulled Christen even closer, her mouth open in a series of loud moans as she shook through her climax. Christen sat up on her knees as Julie came down, gasping for breath, to find that Zach was kneeling behind her.

His mouth latched onto the delicate skin of her neck, sucking and biting as he wrapped his arms around her, cupping her breasts, pulling lightly on her nipples. She groaned, leaning further into him, her body thrumming as if she hadn’t already come twice.

Julie stretched out on the rug and patted the space next to her. “Come lay down.” Christen immediately began to do as she said but Zach grabbed her hips, stopping her as they both chuckled.

“I think she was talking to me,” he whispered in her ear, giving her earlobe a nip before moving around her to lay next to his wife. Once he was on his back, Julie gave him a long, deep kiss. When she pulled away, she looked back at Christen.

“It’s your turn again, sweetheart.”

She crawled forward, and Julie gave her a kiss. “Are you on birth control?” Julie whispered against her lips. Christen nodded and was rewarded with another kiss. “Then climb aboard.”

The couple helped her move until she was straddling Zach, a knee on either side of his hips, his dick just inches from where she really wanted it to be. She raised herself further up, letting Zach’s hand come between them for guidance, and slowly sank down. A low moan came from the back of her throat. It had been a while since she had had sex with a guy, and she had forgotten what it was like to be stretched like this.

Sweat was rolling down the small of her back, but Christen ignored it, closing her eyes and letting her body establish a rhythm as she began to ride him. She let her head fall forward, her hands on his chest, steadying herself. Zach groaned beneath her.

“Does she feel good, baby?”

“So tight,” he panted. “So wet. Feels so good.”

Julie settled herself behind Christen, her breath hot in her ear, and reached around to press her thumb to Christen’s clit, earning a sharp gasp.

“C’mon baby. Let’s see you come again. Come all over his dick.” She began to rub tight in tight circles and Christen’s entire body tightened and she shook apart with something near a scream.

Her mind was growing fuzzy, as if her body couldn’t handle the amount of pleasure she was experiencing. Suddenly Julie was no longer pressed against her back, and Zach was gently flipping them so that she was on her back on the soft rug.

She opened her eyes, still catching her breath, to find Julie and Zach kissing over her. She watched for a moment, then reached up, tweaking one of Julie’s tight nipples.

“There she is,” Julie teased. “Do you want to keep going? Or do you need a break?” She responded by wrapping her legs tighter around Zach’s waist, pulling him in deeper and making him groan. “Then give the girl what she wants, baby.”

He began to rock into her, rolling his hips with each thrust. Christen put one hand on the back of his neck and reached the other one to Julie. “I want you both,” she gasped.

“Then that’s what you’ll get.”

She shifted so that she was kneeling over Christen’s face, meeting Zach for a chaste kiss before lowering herself onto Christen’s mouth. She licked through her folds, collecting all of her arousal before beginning to stroke her tongue in as deeply as possible.

“Oh my- her tongue,” Julie panted.

“She’s perfect,” Zach agreed, his body still pressing into her. He slipped a hand beneath her knee and pulled it so that it was resting on his shoulder, letting him go even deeper, and making Christen moan. The vibrations in turn made Julie cry out, her hips rocking against Christen’s face more urgently.

“I’m gonna come,” she gasped to Zach.

“I’m close too.”

His thumb came to press against her clit, flicking over it as he hit her g spot, and her body spasmed one last time underneath of them. Julie came hard above her, nearly smothering her in her juices. Zach gave a final thrust and groaned as he too reached his climax.

Julie clumsily moved to the side and he eased out of Christen’s body, doing his best to be gentle with her. The three collapsed onto the rug, boneless and spent, panting up at the ceiling.

“The fire’s almost out,” Zach said after several minutes. “We should head to bed.”

Christen retrieved her nightgown from the settee and pulled it back on, then let Zach and Julie walk her back to her room, each of them giving her a kiss before she shut the door.

Christen crawled into the bed and stared into the darkness, unable to believe everything that had just happened.

He next morning Zach whipped them up some French toast and they made pleasant small talk as they ate at the long antique dining table. Julie retrieved Christen’s phone from the container of rice and handed it over as she made her way to the front door, sliding her feet into her sandals. “I hope it’s not permanently damaged.”

“Me too.” Christen slid it into her bag without turning it on. “I um… thank you so much for letting me come and tour your home.”

“Of course,” Julie smiled.

“I can’t wait to write my paper on it.”

“It’s a shame you weren’t able to get any pictures of the house,” Julie mused.

“Yeah…” Christen licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. “Maybe… maybe I can rent a camera from the school. Come back and take pictures. After all… beauty deserves to be documented.” She blushed, unable to believe what she was saying.

Julie smiled widely, stepping further into Christen’s personal space, until they were just centimeters apart. “It does. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Great, I… I’ll do that then. I’ll call you about arranging a time.”

Julie pressed a kiss to the corner of Christen’s mouth. “It’s a date.”

She walked out of the house into the warm sun, no trace of the previous night’s storm anywhere to be seen. She walked to her car and gave the couple one last wave before climbing in and starting the car. She turned her phone back on to find twelve text messages and five missed calls from Alex. She hit redial and put it on speaker as she put her seatbelt on.

“Oh my god, I thought you were DEAD!” her best friend screeched into the phone.in lieu of a hello.

Christen gave one last glance towards the Ertzs, a smile on her face. “Don’t worry, Al. I’m very much alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be hiding on tumblr @thetheatrelady


End file.
